Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved container which includes an integral second container containing a material-treating substance and a method of fabrication thereof.
By way of background, certain materials, such as pills, diagnostic test strips and certain granular substances which are packed in containers require the presence of a material-treating substance to either adsorb moisture or absorb oxygen and/or absorb odors in order to preserve the integrity of those materials.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a container having an integral material-treating second container with a material-treating substance therein which is associated with the body of the container in an unique manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container having a second container of a material-treating substance which is assembled with the container after it has been filled so that the material-treating container need not be unduly exposed to the atmosphere prior to and during the filling.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of fabricating and filling a container which also requires a material-treating substance. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a container comprising a body, a top portion and a bottom portion on said body, a first wall on said body, a material-treating container, a second wall on said material-treating container, a material-treating substance in said material-treating container, a permeable cover on said material-treating container, and said second wall being positioned coextensively with said first wall and with said material-treating container in hermetic sealing relationship within said first wall and with said permeable cover within said body.
The present invention also relates to a method of fabricating a container comprising the steps of providing a body having a first wall, providing a material-treating container with a material-treating substance therein and having a second wall and a permeable membrane thereon, and installing said material-treating container in hermetic sealing relationship in said body with said second wall in coextensive engagement with said first wall with said permeable membrane within said body.